


Happy New Year

by Breezy_Bee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Year’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: One shot. Dramione. It wasn’t planned and it wasn’t well thought out. It was reckless. A fleeting glance was all it had taken. And then he was moving towards her before he knew what he was doing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 40





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short holiday piece. Enjoy!

Happy New Year

It wasn’t planned and it wasn’t well thought out. It was reckless. A fleeting glance was all it had taken. And then he was moving towards her before he knew what he was doing. He didn’t stop until he was standing in front of her. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but he would never know what. Because before she could get the words out, he was kissing her. Devouring her, really.

Shock coursed through her as his lips smashed into hers. She barely had time to react before his tongue was parting her lips, begging for entrance. She dropped her jaw and let him in. Her arms came up around his neck and her hands found purchase under his hair. She felt his hands finally land in her hips. He used the hold to pull her further into him as he deepened the kiss.

He swallowed her moan and it just served to drive him further. His hands clenched on her hips as she became a more active participant in the kiss. Her tongue met his boldly and she took advantage of his surprise to bite down softly on his bottom lip. He pulled away from her lips and trailed fire down her neck until he reached the top of her breasts. 

A throat clearing somewhere behind them brought them both back to reality. They were both panting when they parted. She tried to back completely out of his hold, but his arms tightened and pulled her back into him. Laughing softly, she fell back into his arms willingly.

“Happy New Year, Granger.”

“Happy New Year, Malfoy.”

They shared a small, secret smile before he laid a shorter, softer kiss on her lips.


End file.
